


Marqué

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Marriage, Silence Kink, tatouages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Il est la dernière personne qu’elle imaginait avoir de l’encre sur la peau





	Marqué

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210808) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



\- Reid.

Pas de réponse. Il ne fit que continuer les compressions thoraciques, ses cheveux devant le visage.

Emily posa la main sur son épaule :

\- Reid ! Elle est partie !

Il ne répondit pas. Il se pencha sur la victime et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Deux expulsions d’air, et retour aux compressions thoraciques. Il était couvert de sang. Emily pouvait voir l’air que Reid avait transféré à la fille produire des bulles dans les blessures ouvertes dans sa poitrine par la lame.

Hotch s’accroupit de l’autre coté de la victime et empoigna les bras de Reid, pour les éloigner du corps.

\- Reid, arrête. C’est terminé.

Reid leva vers lui ses yeux écarquillés. Pendant un moment, Emily eut peur qu’il ne se la joue à la Ed Harris dans « The Abyss », qu’il pète un câble et s’obstine à continuer la RCP indéfiniment, mais ce n’est pas ce qui arriva. Il se recula et s’assit, les bras tombant le long de ses flancs.

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il.

Reid ne jurait jamais.

\- Cinq minutes. Si nous étions arrivés cinq minutes plus tôt…

\- Je sais, acquiesça Hotch avant d’ajouter, l’air sombre et après une petite hésitation : mais au moins il ne le fera jamais à qui que ce soit d’autre.

\- N’est-ce pas suffisant qu’il l’ait fait à elle ?

Personne n’avait de réponse à cela. Emily regarda autour d’elle. Il y avait une foule de curieux venu du bar country voisin. Le parking était rempli de véhicules officiels, les gyrophares allumés et se mêlant tous les un aux autres dans un amas de couleurs et de flash à en provoquer de l’épilepsie. Les secours arrivaient, cependant ils pouvaient déjà voir que c’était trop tard.

Emily se leva et se recula pour leur laisser de l’espace. Après un moment, Reid en fit de même. Hotch s’approcha pour se mettre à coté de lui :

\- Tu devrais aller te rincer, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers les mains pleines de sang de Reid.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d’un air absent, puis s’éloigna en direction du bar.

Emily regarda les urgentistes chercher en vain un signe de vie. Un d’eux annonça officiellement le décès, et ils couvrirent le corps en attendant le légiste. Les uniformes délimitaient le périmètre. Morgan et Rossi se tenaient à coté de la voiture de police dans laquelle était enfermé l’Unsub, à l’arrière, du sang sur les mains comme en miroir au sang sur celles de Reid.

Elle se tourna vers Hotch. Il portait une veste de survêtement au-dessus d’un t-shirt. Ils étaient tous en train de se préparer pour la nuit, à l’hôtel, quand ils avaient reçu l’appel.

\- Donnez-moi votre t-shirt, dit-elle.

Il n’eut pas à demander pourquoi. Il retira sa veste, puis son t-shirt, exposant brièvement son torse et la véritable carte au trésor de cicatrices laissées par Foyet, avant de remettre la veste et de lui tendre son t-shirt. Emily le prit sans un mot et suivit les pas de Reid.

L’activité, dans le bar, battait toujours son plein, comme si la vie d’une jeune femme ne venait pas de se terminer à quarante-cinq mètres de là, dans le terrain vague voisin. Quelques personnes regardaient, à l’extérieur, toutefois la plupart étaient toujours agglutinés dans le bar, à jouer au billard ou à danser sans joie avec la conquête du soir. La fumée flottait dans les airs et il y avait une sorte de saleté ambiante. Reid devait être quelque part là-dedans, probablement dans les toilettes. Quelque part, la pensée que Reid, toujours impeccable, toujours soigné, ne fasse ne serait-ce que respirer cet air la révoltait. Cela lui donnait envie de l’emmitoufler dans une couverture et le faire sortir de là avant que cet endroit ne le contamine.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez vu un type grand et maigrichon couvert de sang entrer ici ? demanda-t-elle, se sentant ridicule de poser la question.

Il acquiesça.

\- Ouais, il est parti aux toilettes. Par là-bas, ajouta-t-il en montrant la direction d’un geste du pouce.

Emily se prépara à l’inévitable horreur que seraient les toilettes des hommes. Elle frappa à la porte.

\- Reid ? C’est Emily.

Silence. Puis :

\- C’est ouvert.

Elle ouvrit la porte, entra, et ferma le verrou derrière elle. L’endroit était aussi répugnant qu’elle l’avait imaginé, mais ce n’est pas ce qui attira son attention en premier.

Reid se tenait devant l’évier, les mains appuyées contre le rebord, la tête baissée. Sa chemise ensanglantée gisait dans une flaque, au sol, et ses mains ainsi que ses bras étaient humides. La porcelaine de l’évier était mouchetée de sang.

Il était torse nu. Son dos ressemblait à un désert de peau pâle et lisse, et la manière dont il était appuyé contre l’évier faisait ressortir sa musculature en un relief bien dessiné sur son torse mince. Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis se redressa.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant son t-shirt. Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas remettre ça sur le dos, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard au vêtement sur le sol.

\- Merci, fit-il en prenant le t-shirt.

Il se tourna vers elle et Emily se sentit devenir parfaitement immobile.

Reid avait un tatouage sur son torse.

Il se trouvait sur son cœur, sur son pectoral gauche. Deux lignes d’une écriture fine, stylisée, comme les caractères sur des plans et dessins techniques. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. Quant à lui, il restait simplement là à tenir le t-shirt de Hotch, sans le mettre.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et humides. Il s’était passé de l’eau sur le visage, et ses cheveux pendaient en mèches humides sur ses joues. Son expression était libre des artifices protecteurs qui la marquaient ordinairement. Il semblait à vif, exposé, et cette vue lui tordit l’estomac. Elle se demandait souvent à quoi ressemblait le vrai Reid, le Reid secret. Ressemblait-il à ce qu’elle voyait en cet instant ? Il croisa son regard, comme s’il n’avait pas la force mentale nécessaire en cet instant pour se défendre.

Elle baissa à nouveau le regard sur son tatouage.

\- _Pluralitas non est ponenda sine necessitate_ , murmura-t-elle avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois les siens. Les entités ne doivent pas être multipliées par delà ce qui est nécessaire. Le rasoir d’Occam ?

Il hocha la tête, visiblement un peu surpris qu’elle ait reconnu la phrase. Il avait sans doute dû l’expliquer à tous ceux qui l’avaient vue auparavant.

\- J’ai parfois tendance à rendre les choses trop compliquées, murmura-t-il.

Emily fit un pas en avant, le regard de retour sur le tatouage. Son torse était parfaitement lisse et étonnamment bien dessiné. Les lettres noires contrastaient fortement sur sa peau blanche.

Elle ne put s’en empêcher.

Elle regarda sa propre main se lever, ses doigts courir sur les lettres. Elle sentit sa peau frémir un peu quand elle la toucha. Si proche de lui, elle prit soudain conscience d’à quel point il était _grand_. Elle ne le voyait pas si grand, et pourtant il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il était plus grand que Hotch ou Morgan. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n’ _agissait pas_ comme quelqu’un de grand ? Quoi que cela veuille dire. Il y avait tant de _peau_ , il y en avait partout, où qu’elle regarde.

Il avait la tête penchée, relâchée, en avant, et il tremblait. Il restait quelques gouttes de sang oubliées sur son cou. Emily ouvrit le robinet et mouilla ses doigts. Elle rinça le sang de son cou, en se persuadant qu’il ne s’agissait pas uniquement d’une excuse pour le toucher. Il était légèrement penché vers elle et ses mains s’étaient égarées jusqu’à ses coudes, comme s’il s’appuyait sur elle pour garder son équilibre. Elle pouvait le _sentir_ , l’odeur vive et masculine de sueur, ainsi que des sapins, dehors… et le sang, sa saveur piquante et métallique reconnaissable entre toute.  

Elle pouvait sentir la rythmique de la musique mélancolique qui venait du bar honky tonk dans sa poitrine. Ses mains se posèrent sur lui, une sur son biceps, l’autre retraçant du bout des doigts le tatouage. Elle voulait lui demander s’il allait bien, mais cette réponse aurait été trop compliquée. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il s’isolait quand il se sentait vulnérable, mais elle savait déjà ce qu’il dirait. Alors elle posa simplement la question dont elle ne connaissait pas la réponse :

\- Quand te l’es-tu fait faire ? demanda-t-elle doucement, en gardant les yeux baissés.

Si elle le regardait, il leur faudrait prendre conscience qu’ils se tenaient à une distance inappropriée, pratiquement l’un contre l’autre.

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre torse :

\- Quand j’ai passé le cap de la première année de sobriété, dit-il si simplement, d’une manière si détachée, comme si ce n’était pas la toute première fois que son addiction était évoquée à voix haute, addiction dont tout le monde avait connaissance mais dont personne ne parlait jamais, pas même lui.

Elle sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge, et se retrouva soudain submergée à la pensée de tout ce que cet homme avait traversé. Qu’avait-il fait pour le mériter ? Les maltraitances dans sa jeunesse qu’il avait méritées pour être extraordinaire, le stress constant d’un parent malade qu’il avait mérité par le simple hasard de sa naissance, le départ d’un père qu’il n’avait absolument pas mérité. Il avait été battu, drogué et s’était retrouvé avec une addiction qu’il n’aurait jamais contractée autrement, une addiction qu’il avait vaincue à lui seule, et pourquoi ? Comment cela pouvait-il être juste ? Elle n’imaginait pas qui pourrait moins mériter que lui un tel karma. Etait-ce seulement possible qu’il s’en remette ?

\- Hé, murmura-t-il.

Une larme s’était échappée de son œil et coulait sur sa joue. Il leva la main pour la chasser.

\- Pas pour moi. Jamais pour moi. D’accord ?

Elle renifla et hocha la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.

Il recula et mit le t-shirt. Elle ne put s’empêcher de regarder les muscles de son torse et de son abdomen bouger alors qu’il tendait les bras pour passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard fut inexorablement attiré vers le bas, vers les bords des muscles de ses hanches et la ligne sombre de poils qui descendait de son ventre pour disparaître sous la ceinture de son pantalon, jusqu’à ce que le t-shirt tombe et cache tout. Il prit une profonde inspiration et mit ses mains dans ses poches, et soudain… il était de retour. Le Reid normal, le Reid rassurant qu’elle comprenait, celui pour lequel elle savait ce qu’elle ressentait. Cela la ramena brusquement à la réalité, rompant le charme.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se pencha pour ramasser sa chemise et la jeta dans la poubelle.

\- Sale nuit, dit-il.

Emily acquiesça et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Il y a eu pire.

\- A qui appartient ce t-shirt ?

Emily ne put s’empêcher d’être amusée de voir qu’il flottait dedans.

\- A Hotch.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il. Nous ferions mieux d’y retourner, avant que Morgan n’aille s’imaginer que j’ai décidé de me noyer dans les toilettes et n’enfonce la porte, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Un frisson parcourut Emily à cette idée :

\- Te noyer dans _ces_ toilettes serait un destin pire que la mort.

Reid passa à coté d’elle pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il hésita alors, et se retourna, l’expression à nouveau épuisée :

\- Oh, et, Emily ?

\- Oui ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre torse, là où elle savait que le tatouage se trouvait, puis croisa son regard avec l’ombre d’un sourire en coin :

\- J’en ai deux.

 

* * *

 

Elle avait un rendez-vous de prévu pour le soir même. Il avait été arrangé il y a une semaine, avant l’incident du tatouage, comme elle en était venue à l’appeler. Un homme qu’elle avait rencontré lors d’un footing. Elle s’étirait une fois la course terminée, il lui avait pausé une question sur le trajet, ils avaient discuté, il avait demandé son numéro et l’avait appelée le lendemain soir. Leur première soirée de disponible était ce soir. Il semblait assez sympa, un peu plus jeune qu’elle. Roger, c’était son nom. Roger l’Ordinaire l’odontologue. Roger l’Ordinaire qui courait des semi-marathons. Roger l’Ordinaire qui avait été convenablement impressionné par son travail et un peu excité par le fait qu’elle portait une arme.

Roger l’Ordinaire. Qui ne l’abreuverait pas de statistiques, qui ne comprendrait jamais ses références à Firefly, et qui n’avait probablement pas la moindre trace d’encre sur sa peau.

Elle l’appela et annula, sans s’attarder de trop près sur les raisons qui l’y poussèrent. Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait prévu autre chose, ou espérait même qu’il y ait autre chose. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’il y avait quelque chose de pesant dans son esprit, et un sentiment distrayant qui ne laissait pas la moindre place pour considérer une liaison avec Roger l’Ordinaire l’Odontologue, qui aurait probablement une belle queue ordinaire avec laquelle il la baisement convenablement si elle lui en laissait l’opportunité.

« Ordinaire » et « convenable » la répugnaient soudain.

Roger d’Ordinaire ne connaitrait pas la formule latine du Rasoir d’Occam même si celle-ci lui sautait dessus et lui mordait les fesses.

_Emily ? J’en ai deux._

Où se trouvait-il ? Où se trouvait le deuxième, et que représentait-il ? Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se poser des questions. Cela avait été une semaine de travail normale. Une affaire en dehors de la ville, deux autres jours passés au BAU assise en face de lui, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de visualiser son torse dénudé avec ces quelques mots inscrits dans sa chair. Ce qui la hantait encore davantage c’était le regard dans ses yeux, ce regard nu et vulnérable qu’il ne laissait que peu de personne voir, et encore moins ses collègues. Pourquoi elle ? L’avait-elle juste surpris à un moment où il ne s’y attendait pas ? Où lui avait-il révélé la vérité parce qu’il avait confiance en elle ?

En tout cas, pas de Roger l’Ordinaire. Ce soir, ce serait popcorn et quatre semaines d’épisodes de True Blood.

A vingt-deux heures, la sonnette retentit, et elle sut pourquoi elle avait annulé Roger l’Ordinaire. Elle se leva, posa le popcorn de coté, mit le lecteur DVD en pause, et sut aussi pourquoi elle avait pris sa douche et s’était rasé les jambes après le travail. Sans même regarder par le judas, elle ouvrit la porte.

Il se tenait là, pratiquement dans la même tenue qu’il avait portée au travail ce jour-là. Pantalon en velours côtelé marron et chemise blanche, mais la cravate avait disparu et la chemise n’était pas boutonnée jusqu’en haut, laissant voir le creux à la base de son cou. Et la raideur gauche habituellement visible dans sa posture avait disparu. Il ne semblait ni incertain, ni timide.

Pendant un long moment personne ne dit quoi que ce soit.

Emily s’éclaircit la gorge :

\- Reid, que fais-tu ici ?

Il marqua une pause, puis répondit :

\- A toi de me le dire, Emily.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tendit la main au moment même où il passa la porte.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ils baisèrent comme si c’était la fin du monde.

 

* * *

 

Après, allongée contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, elle fit courir ses doigts le long des mots inscrits sur sa poitrine, tandis qu’il passait doucement la main sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux. Elle descendit la main le long de son ventre plat jusqu’aux poils entre ses jambes, au milieu duquel reposait son pénis, lequel avait admirablement accompli sa tâche.

Alors, elle le vit. Juste au-dessus de l’os de la hanche, là où il ne pouvait qu’être recouvert par un sous-vêtement, si petit soit-il. Une petite ligne de fins caractères qui semblaient écrits à la main.

**e iπ + 1 = 0**

C’était une sorte d’équation. Elle ne la reconnu pas aussitôt, mais la mit de coté dans sa mémoire pour chercher sa signification plus tard. Elle passa le bout de son index dessus. Il mit alors la main sur la sienne et l’immobilisa, puis la fit rouler sur le dos, se mit entre ses jambes et plongea sa queue, soudain de nouveau en érection, profondément en elle. Emily poussa une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir, et agrippa ses épaules. Il avait été en charge de toute leur rencontre depuis le tout début et c’était une surprise pour elle, en plus d’être incroyablement excitant.

_Il me fait sienne, car je l’ai fait mien à l’instant où j’ai touché ces mots sur son cœur._

Le silence était comme un pacte. Cela rendait érotique le plus simple de leur geste. Ce ne serait que lorsqu’ils seraient à nouveau habillés qu’ils seraient autorisés à parler. Ils le savaient tous les deux sans avoir eu à se mettre d’accord sur ce point.

Il se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte. Emily espérait déjà que les marques qu’il avait laissées sur son cou se seraient atténuées d’ici lundi. Il l’attira à lui et l’embrassa à nouveau, d’un baiser énergique, comme s’il voulait la marquer encore davantage.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrai te revoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Parler à nouveau dans cette situation lui laissa un sentiment étrange.

\- Lundi matin, à neuf heures, dit-il d’un ton neutre.

Puis, il avait disparu.

Elle alla directement sur son ordinateur pour taper aussi fidèlement que possible l’équation dans la barre de recherche de son navigateur. Google la dirigea vers une page concernant les équations mathématiques célèbres. A sa grande surprise, le tatouage de Reid était la première entrée. Pas E=mc², ou F=ma, mais cette équation qu’elle n’avait jamais vue auparavant. Et lorsqu’elle en lut la description, sa confusion ne fit qu’augmenter.

Cela s’appelait l’Identité d’Euler. Il y avait des citations de nombreux mathématiciens concernant sa beauté, un qualificatif qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé associer à une équation. C’était élégant, c’était simple, c’était l’essence des mathématiques.

Mais quelle était sa _signification_  ? Et pourquoi son ami ( _amant_ ) l’avait-il définitivement inscrite son corps à un endroit si intime ?

Elle éteignit finalement l’ordinateur quand l’explication se mit à dépasser ses capacités à les comprendre. Elle aurait souhaité poser directement la question à Spencer, tout en sachant qu’elle ne le pouvait pas.

Ce serait contre les règles.

 

* * *

 

Effectivement, le lundi matin, à neuf heures, elle revit Reid, à son bureau lorsqu’elle arriva. Il sourit et l’accueillit comme d’habitude, comme s’ils n’avaient pas baisé jusqu’à être quasiment incapables de penser deux jours avant,  alors elle en fit de même. Il n’y eut aucun coup d’œil à la dérobé, aucun regard en coin. Comme si ce n’était jamais arrivé.

Alors que la journée avançait, elle commença à se demander si tout cela n’avait pas été qu’une vaste hallucination de sa part. Elle savait cependant que ce n’était pas le cas. Les marques sur son cou avaient peut-être disparues, mais elle en avait toujours à des endroits moins visibles, preuves de la réalité de leur rencontre. Se répéterait-elle ? Elle se retrouvait à espérer que oui.

Il paraissait différent. Seulement à ses yeux, elle en était certaine. Pour tous les autres, rien n’avait changé. Dégingandé, débraillé, fringué comme un hipster, avec un vieux revolver à la hanche. Mais elle savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Elle avait vu les mots écrits sur sa peau, elle avait vu ses yeux s’embraser tandis qu’il jouissait en elle, elle avait sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa propre poitrine. Rien ne serait plus pareil, quand bien même ils s’efforçaient de le prétendre. Elle savait que, sous sa chemise, il avait la marque de ses dents sur son épaule.

Lundi soir, elle attendit qu’il vienne chez elle, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne se montra pas mardi non plus. Mercredi, elle décida que rien ne l’obligeait à l’attendre. Elle roula jusqu’à chez lui, et frappa à la porte. A la seconde où il ouvrait, elle sut qu’il attendait qu’elle perdre patience et prenne l’initiative. Il portait un jean un peu trop large et pendant lâchement sur ses hanches étroites, et rien d’autre. Il l’attrapa et la tira à l’intérieur.

Ils baisèrent sur le sol de son salon, après avoir retiré juste assez de vêtements pour que ce soit physiquement possible. Ils reprirent leur souffle, se levèrent et se rendirent dans la chambre pour achever de se déshabiller et recommencer. Elle lui maintint les poignets et le chevaucha, ne le laissant pas la toucher tandis qu’elle faisait monter son propre plaisir sur son érection. Les dents dénudées, les poings se fermant puis s’ouvrant à nouveau de frustration, il le lui fit payer la troisième fois en la faisant sortir du lit pour la pousser contre le mur et la prendre par derrière.

A présent, le silence était non plus un pacte, mais un prérequis. De toute façon, aucun mot n’était nécessaire. Il savait ce qu’elle voulait et le lui donnait ; elle savait ce qu’il désirait et le lui offrait. Juste avant minuit, ils remirent assez de vêtements pour ne pas se faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme et chancelèrent jusqu’à la porte, appuyés l’un sur l’autre. Une fois arrivés, ils s’enlacèrent comme des vétérans terrifiés lors d’une bataille sanglante, le front posé l’un contre l’autre, leur souffle mêlé.

Elle marcha comme un zombie jusqu’à sa voiture, et roula jusqu’à chez elle sans y penser, tout son corps fourmillant, son odeur sur elle. En rentrant, elle considéra l’idée de prendre une douche, mais alla se coucher sans rien en faire. Elle ne voulait pas laver son odeur et chasser la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Dans le lit, elle se replia sur elle-même et sanglota sans savoir pourquoi.

 

* * *

 

Tous les jours, ils étaient Prentiss et Reid, comme ils l’avaient toujours été. Des amis se chamaillant, des compagnons mangeant ensemble, des collègues partageant les horreurs de leur métier. Ils travaillaient sur les affaires et rien n’arrivait entre eux. Emily commençait à se sentir dissociée, comme si elle était en réalité deux personnes. Celle qu’elle était la plupart du temps, et celle qu’elle devenait lorsqu’elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Elle ne savait jamais quand cela allait arriver. Ce n’était pas toutes les nuits. Parfois, il venait chez elle. D’autres fois, elle allait chez lui. Ils ne le planifiaient jamais. Un soir, ils s’étaient chacun retrouvé chez l’autre, s’étant croisés sans le savoir. Elle avait repéré sa voiture sur le chemin du retour. Ils s’étaient alors garés sur un parking sombre derrière un centre commercial, il était monté dans sa voiture et ils avaient baisé sur la banquette arrière. Cela avait semblé le meilleur compromis.

Un dimanche soir, un mois après la première fois, Emily était seule chez elle. Elle ne l’attendait pas, il était là la nuit précédente et ils ne passaient jamais deux nuits de suite ensemble. Elle s’assit sur son canapé après avoir mis de la musique, et s’autorisa à s’apitoyer sur elle-même.

Leur pacte de silence signifiait qu’ils n’avaient pas les conversations habituelles des couples qui se mettent ensemble. Elle n’était même pas vraiment sûre qu’ils _soient_ un couple. C’était trop intense pour qu’ils soient de simples partenaires de sexes. Parfois, il la regardait comme s’il mourrait si jamais il détournait les yeux, d’autres fois il semblait incapable de croiser son regard. Et au travail c’était comme s’il n’y avait absolument rien entre eux. Cela venait en partie de la nécessité de le cacher de l’équipe, seulement elle commençait à avoir l’impression que c’était davantage parce qu’ils se le cachaient à eux-mêmes.

Elle devenait de plus en plus consciente du fait qu’elle en voulait davantage. Elle commençait à croire qu’elle était la seule à laquelle il s’était ainsi dévoilé. Elle savait parfaitement qu’elle n’avait jamais laissé personne la voir comme lui l’avait vue. Elle avait peur de perdre ce qu’ils avaient désormais. Si elle en souhaitait davantage, fuirait-il ? Cela sonnait superficiel mais, bon dieu, le sexe était fantastique. Rude, passionné et urgent, désinhibé et libre. Son corps semblait parler au sien. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’ils ne parlaient pas. Leurs corps parlaient pour eux.

A sa grande surprise, il y eut un petit coup à la porte à neuf heures. Elle se leva et la joie éclata en elle tandis qu’elle accourait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il lui sembla aussi épuisé qu’elle. Il était possible qu’il ait pleuré un peu. D’habitude, ils seraient déjà en train de s’embrasser, les mains partout sur le corps de l’autre à peine la porte ouverte, mais ce soir, ils restèrent simplement là. Emily tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, et le fit entrer dans l’appartement. Il la laissa le guider dans les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre. Ils s’allongèrent sur le lit, totalement habillés, et accrochés à l’autre comme s’ils essayaient de fusionner. Pendant plus d’une heure, ils restèrent ainsi, les mains faisant de petits mouvements de caresse sur le corps de l’autre. Le silence était comme de l’ambre, et ils se retrouvaient figés à l’intérieur, tandis qu’une bulle d’air, un défaut dans la perfection de la pierre, leur permettait de respirer.

Finalement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ce fut silencieux, doux, et différent. Ses lèvres étaient si agréables et pleines, la seul partie moelleuse et douce d’un corps majoritairement anguleux. Emily se perdit entre ses lèvres et entre les mains qui parcouraient son corps, laissant sur leur passage une chaleur qui la pénétrait jusqu’à l’os. Sans qu’ils ne sachent vraiment comment, ils se retrouvèrent sans vêtements et firent l’amour, embrassant chaque parcelle du corps de l’autre qu’ils pouvaient atteindre, leurs doigts entrelacés, leurs yeux fixés dans ceux de l’autre alors qu’ils échangeaient des confessions sans prononcer un mot.

Il dormit ensuite dans ses bras et elle le tint tendrement contre elle, une main passée dans ses cheveux, consciente que tout avait changé.

L’aube commençait tout juste à teindre le ciel de gris quand elle pu enfin se résoudre à le laisser s’en aller. Il s’habilla lentement, et elle s’enveloppa dans une robe de chambre pour le raccompagner à la porte. Elle ouvrit le tiroir à babioles sur le chemin et en sortit un double de ses clefs. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux quand elle la lui tendit ; elle hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire. Il sortit alors son portefeuille et en tira sa propre clef pour la lui donner. N’ayant pas de poche, elle la serra juste dans sa main, contre sa poitrine. Il prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa longuement, lentement. Son regard s’attarda sur elle quand il se recula, lui disant sans un mot qu’il l’aimait ; elle tenta de lui répondre de la même manière qu’elle aussi.

Quand elle le revit au travail, trois heures plus tard, leur masque lui fut plus détestable que jamais.

 

* * *

 

Les mois passèrent.

Elle s’était mis à penser à Reid comme à deux hommes différents ; celui avec lequel elle travaillait, et celui, bien distinct, avec lequel elle dormait. Une fois, en voyant une minuscule marque sur sa nuque, à peine visible derrière le col de sa chemise, elle s’était dit : «  _Je ne savais pas que Reid fréquentait quelqu’un. Qui est-ce qui lui a fait cette marque ? »_. Elle avait sincèrement dut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se souvenir que c’était _elle_ qui la lui avait faite. Cela fut toutefois très déstabilisant de voir son collègue porter la marque qu’elle avait laissée sur son amant, et se voir ainsi rappeler que les deux occupaient le même espace et le même corps.

Ils passaient chaque soirée ensemble. Elle n’aurait jamais cru possible de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec quelqu’un sans prononcer un mot, et pourtant c’était rapidement devenu partie intégrante de leur cadre de vie. De l’instant où l’un d’eux arrivait au moment où il repartait, ils ne disaient rien. Ils ne se téléphonaient jamais. Ils ne s’écrivaient aucun petit mot. Ils avaient développé un langage de contacts, de gestes, d’expressions. Le plus infime tressaillement de son visage en disait long pour elle. Il pouvait lire en elle par la manière dont elle était assise, ou dont elle positionnait ses mains.

A partir du moment où ils eurent échangé leurs clefs, le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble inclus bien plus que du sexe. Elle arrivait avec un sac de provisions et ils cuisinaient. Il venait avec un vieux film et ils s’allongeaient sur son canapé pour le regarder. Parfois, ils ne couchaient pas du tout ensemble. Une fois, il l’avait déshabillée et l’avait fait s’allonger sur le ventre, pour ensuite passer plus d’une heure à la masser, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se sente complètement détendue et à sa merci. Une autre fois, elle lui avait coupé les cheveux, le faisant asseoir sur une chaise dans sa cuisine pour donner de petits coups de ciseaux dans ses boucles désordonnées.

Ils passaient des soirées à lire ensemble, chacun avec leur propre livre, les jambes entremêlées. Ils partageaient de longues conversations sans dire un mot. Ils cartographiaient le corps de l’autre et restaient étendus dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant des heures. Le silence était leur cocon, ils s’y blottissaient, s’en enveloppaient, et quand ils devaient finalement retourner dans le monde extérieur, celui-ci leur semblait trop bruyant, assourdissant. Emily perdait de plus en plus patience avec les braillements des autres. Son compagnon silencieux lui manquait quand elle sortait avec JJ et Garcia et qu’elles parlaient sans fin d’Henry, du travail, des bizarreries de Kevin ou de l’adorable serveur du Starbuck du coin. Rien n’était jamais assez silencieux pour elle, ces jours-ci.

Au travail, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées dériver sur eux une seule seconde, mais à la maison, avec lui, elle pouvait laisser ses émotions l’envahir et l’emplir de la calme certitude qu’elle l’aimait, d’un amour sans fond, limpide et pur comme l’eau d’un lac. Elle pouvait sentir son amour dans chaque contact de ses mains sur sa peau, chaque baiser, chaque regard. Elle aurait cru qu’elle aurait aimé entendre les mots, mais, quelque part, c’était encore plus fort. N’importe qui pouvait _dire_ « je t’aime » sans le penser, mais personne ne pouvait simuler ce qu’ils partageaient. Personne ne pouvait comprendre que le voir dans son regard lui paraissait plus sincère que s’il le lui disait.

Il sembla alors tout naturel pour elle de simplement l’attendre à la porte et, quand il entra, de lui tendre le test de grossesse. Il sembla tout naturel pour lui de faire sa demande en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les presser contre son cœur, en formulant la question d’un regard ; et c’est de la même manière qu’elle accepta.

Le juge de paix répondit à son email pour l’informer que tout ce qu’il leur fallait faire, c’était signer le document en certifiant le faire de leur propre volonté, ce qui pouvait être fait d’un simple hochement de tête. Ils se tinrent donc dans son bureau avec son greffier pour  témoin, et se tinrent par la main en faisant leurs vœux sans un mot. Ils échangèrent les alliances, et signèrent le document. Il la ramena ensuite chez lui et la déshabilla lentement. Il embrassa son ventre, dans lequel leur enfant grandissait et, pendant les deux semaines suivantes, chaque fois qu’il venait, il amenait une valise. Elle se jeta sur l’appartement à trois chambres avec salon qui se libéra face à celui qu’elle habitait jusqu’ici, et engagea des déménageurs. Personne n’en sut rien. Au travail, ils portaient leurs alliances à des chaines autour de leur cou. Elle savait néanmoins que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Sa grossesse allait bientôt commencer à se voir. Leur cocon était instable. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester silencieux éternellement. Mais ils s’accrochèrent tant qu’ils purent.

Quand leur bulle explosa, ce fut d’une manière spectaculaire et dramatique.

 

* * *

 

La nuit avant l’accident, elle arriva en retard chez eux. Elle avait eu quelque chose d’important à faire et voulait que ce soit une surprise. Il était sur son ordinateur portable, mais vu la manière dont il se leva et vint la voir, il l’avait attendue avec une légère inquiétude. Elle lui présenta ses excuses d’un baiser. Puis, elle l’entraina jusqu’au canapé, déboutonna son pantalon, le baissa et écarta le pansement pour qu’il puisse voir le petit tatouage de cinq centimètres carrés sur sa hanche, au même endroit que son Identité d’Euler.

Il s’agissait d’un triangle Kanisza, une illustration de la théorie de Gestalt. _Nous remplissons l’espace avec ce qui n’est pas montré ou dit de manière explicite, l’esprit recherche l’entièreté. Ce qui n’est pas montré apparait plus clairement que si on lui donne une forme claire. Le tout est plus important que la somme des parties qui le composent._ Il le toucha doucement. Elle grimaça un peu, et vit ses excuses s’inscrire sur ses traits.

Le lendemain matin, il y eut une affaire. St Louis.

Quelques jours après avoir eu le test de grossesse positif, Emily était discrètement allée voir Hotch pour être retirée du terrain. Elle savait qu’il le fallait. Elle n’aimait pas ça, mais elle n’allait pas se mettre en danger alors qu’elle portait son enfant. Elle avait attendu pendant plusieurs jours, puis, un matin, à son bureau, elle avait levé les yeux et l’avait vu la regarder. Elle avait sursauté, surprise, car ce n’était pas Reid qui la regardait, c’était son mari. Il n’était jamais apparu dans l’open-space auparavant et le voir lui avait procuré un sentiment très étrange. Il avait baissé les yeux sur son estomac, pour ensuite les tourner vers le bureau de Hotch. Un petit geste rapide, invisible pour quiconque à part elle. Elle lui avait montré qu’elle avait compris avec un léger hochement de tête. Il avait bougé un peu sur sa chaise, et son mari avait ainsi disparu pour laisser la place à Reid.

Elle s’était donc levée et était allée dans le bureau de Hotch, avant d’en fermer la porte. Il avait levé les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

Elle s’était tenue devant son bureau pour dire clairement et calmement :

\- J’ai quelque chose à vous dire, mais il faut d’abord que vous acceptiez deux choses. Il faut que vous le gardiez pour vous, et que vous ne me posiez pas de questions.

Il hocha la tête :

\- Très bien.

\- Je suis enceinte de six semaines. Je souhaite continuer à travailler, mais il faut que je reste hors du terrain pour ne pas me mettre en danger. Je suis consciente que l’équipe va se poser des questions, et qu’ils devineront sans doute d’eux même ce qui se passe. Mais s’il vous plait, ne confirmez ou n’expliquez rien.

Elle avait vu passer sur ses traits toutes les questions qu’il voulait poser. Néanmoins, comme il l’avait promis, il n’en avait formulé aucune, se contentant d’acquiescer :

\- Compris.

\- Merci, avait-elle dit avant de se tourner pour partir.

\- Emily ?

\- Oui ?

Il avait alors fait un petit sourire :

\- Félicitations.

\- Merci.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir afficher un grand sourire, bondir de joie, se retourner vers lui et partager un peu de son euphorie, mais tout cela n’était réservé qu’à une seule personne.

Pendant l’affaire suivante et les mois qui suivraient, elle resterait derrière pour travailler sur la paperasse ou parler à Garcia pendant que les autres iraient arrêter les unsubs.

Personne ne lui avait posé de questions. Hotch assignait simplement un travail à chacun, et le sien n’impliquait plus de se servir de son arme ou de porter du kevlar. La discontinuité mentale était devenue de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. La seule manière pour elle de rester calmement à le regarder se mettre en situation dangereuse, c’était de se dire qu’il s’agissait de son frère jumeau, et que son époux était sain et sauf en train d’attendre qu’elle revienne à la maison. D’une certaine manière, c’était vrai. Elle passait des heures et des heures en compagnie de Reid, mais elle ne voyait son mari qu’une fois rentrée chez eux.

A présent, dans l’avion pour St Louis, elle s’assit à coté de Rossi, et laissa sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Reid était assis derrière elle et lui tournait le dos. Ces jours-ci, toutefois, peu importe où il se trouvait, elle avait une part de lui avec elle. Elle surprit JJ en train de l’observer, et se demanda si elle ne vendait pas la mèche malgré elle. Affichait-elle un sourire béat ? Avait-elle ce fameux rayonnement si souvent associé à la grossesse ? Elle n’avait pas encore pris de poids. Elle retira la main de son ventre. C’était un signe infaillible.

Malgré toutes ses inquiétudes quant au fait de se mettre en danger, quand celui-ci arriva, elle faisait quelque chose d’excessivement ordinaire. Elle allait interroger un témoin en compagnie de Morgan. Il faisait nuit, et la journée avait été longue.

Une conductrice distraite grilla un feu rouge et percuta leur SUV du coté d’Emily. Par bonheur, le choc avait eu lieu au niveau du coffre. Morgan tenta de garder le contrôle de leur véhicule, mais celui-ci heurta à son tour un talus et se retourna. Emily ressentit de la douleur, elle se sentit secouée, elle entendit des cris, du verre et autre chose qui se brisait, puis plus rien.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, on la tirait de la carcasse. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage paniqué de Morgan qui la sortait tant bien que mal du SUV.

\- Morgan, parvint-elle à dire.

\- Emily ! Ca va ?

\- Ca va.

Ses jambes fonctionnaient. Tout fonctionnait. Elle savait qu’elle avait des contusions et des coupures, mais rien ne semblait cassé. _Oh mon dieu, mon bébé._ Elle ne sentait pas de douleur ou de gêne à l’abdomen. Avec de la chance, il n’avait rien.

\- Il faut qu’on aille se mettre à l’abri, la voiture prend feu.

\- Aide-moi à me lever.

Il l’aida à se mettre debout et ils s’éloignèrent, sous le choc. Elle jeta un œil à l’autre conductrice, avachie sur le volant. L’avant de la voiture était complètement détruit.

\- Là, assis-toi, fit Morgan en la guidant vers un pot de fleur au bord large, non loin d’eux.

Emily s’assit. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son visage.

\- Va l’aider, je vais bien, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétudes.

\- Vas-y. Je vais appeler Hotch.

\- Pas mal de personnes ont vu l’accident, je suis sûr qu’ils sont déjà en route, remarqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers l’autre véhicule à petite foulée.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la police et des ambulances étaient là. Hotch et JJ arrivèrent juste après. Emily essayait de ne pas se laisser ressentir à quel point Reid lui manquait. Elle l’avait vu dans son esprit alors que la voiture se retournait, et s’était demandé si elle mourrait sans jamais lui avoir dit tellement de choses. Sans jamais lui avoir _rien_ dit, en fait, jamais en tant qu’elle même en tout cas.

Les ambulanciers la firent asseoir sur un brancard et l’examinèrent.

\- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle à l’un d’eux avant que JJ et Hotch n’arrivent.

La femme acquiesça.

\- Je pense que tout va bien, mais nous allons vous amener à l’hôpital pour un examen quand nous en aurons terminé ici.

Emily avait une vilaine coupure au front et quelques entailles au cou et aux bras à cause du verre qui avait volé, mais elle s’en sortirait sans séquelles. Hotch et JJ fondirent sur elle comme deux parents protecteurs.

\- Où est Reid ? demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Elle les vit échanger un regard, sans doute en se demandant pourquoi elle demandait après lui, de manière si spécifique.

\- Il est avec Rossi, ils étaient parti interroger l’entrainer de l’équipe de basketball. Nous les avons appelés, ils sont en route.

Elle acquiesça. _Il arrive._

Elle l’entendit avant de le voir. Elle était devenue très sensible au son de sa voix, ce qui était ironique vu qu’elle ne l’avait jamais entendu lui parler réellement.

\- Ou est Emily ? l’entendit-elle demander.

Elle se démonta le cou et le vit avec Morgan.

\- Est-ce qu’elle va bien ?

\- Elle va très bien gamin, répondit Morgan, un peu surprise de l’urgence que manifestait Reid. Elle est là-bas.

Il se tourna, la vit, et tout son corps s’affaissa de soulagement. Elle sauta alors du brancard, ignorant les protestations de Hotch. Reid trotta dans sa direction et elle fit quelques pas pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle jeta ensuite ses bras autour de son cou alors qu’il la serrait contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il contre son oreille, le souffle court.

\- Je vais bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Juste des coupures et des bleus.

Il se recula juste assez pour l’embrasser, d’un baiser profond et passionné, tandis que ses mains venaient prendre son visage en coupe. Elle s’accrocha à ses poignets et répondit à son baiser. Une bulle de joie et de soulagement enflait en elle. _Je l’embrasse devant Hotch, JJ et le monde entier._ Elle qui avait fait tant d’effort pour garder intact leur cocon, elle ne ressentait rien d’autre que du bonheur. Il l’enlaça à nouveau.

\- Hotch a juste dit qu’il y avait eu un accident et que tu avais été blessée, dit-il. J’ai cru que j’allais vomir jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Je vais bien. Tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Il hocha la tête avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle plaça sa main sur son torse, là où elle savait que de trouvait son alliance, cachée sous sa chemise.

\- Mais nous nous donnons en spectacle.

Sur ces mots, elle prit une inspiration et se retourna. Hotch, JJ, Morgan et Rossi se tenaient en demi-cercle autour du brancard qu’elle venait de quitter, et chacun les regardait avec uns stupéfaction plus qu’évidente.

\- Pardon, fit-elle en retournant s’asseoir sur le brancard.

L’ambulancière qui était en train de nettoyer sa coupure au front quand elle s’était levée retourna à sa tâche. Reid resta à ses cotés.

\- D’a-ccord, fit Morgan. On dirait qu’on a tous raté quelque chose là.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua Emily avec un sourire.

La femme qui s’occupait d’elle acheva de bander sa tête.

\- Très bien, Agent Prentiss. Nous allons vous emmener à l’hôpital maintenant.

\- Il faut que je vienne avec elle, dit Reid.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et elle hocha la tête, tout en levant la main pour agripper la sienne, qu’il avait posée sur son épaule.

\- Je suis son mari, répondit-il doucement, sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux.

Emily vit la mâchoire de Morgan tomber, assez littéralement, et elle entendit JJ avoir une expression de surprise. Hotch fit un pas en avant.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

Emily sortit son alliance de sous son t-shirt, la retira de sa chaine, et la remis à son doigt. Après un moment, Reid en fit de même. Emily balaya ses collègues du regard.

\- Pour répondre à toutes vos questions, dans l’ordre, oui c’est vrai ; il y a deux semaines, depuis six mois, et parce que c’est privé. Et je vais à l’hôpital en partie parce que je suis enceinte de dix semaines.

\- En parlant de ça, il faut qu’on y aille, rappela l’ambulancière.

Elle se rallongea sur le brancard, sans rompre le contact visuel avec Reid, car elle ne pouvait supporter de voir le choc et même l’expression blessée sur le visage de ses coéquipiers. Ils la firent monter dans l’ambulance et Reid y entra ensuite pour venir s’asseoir à coté d’elle. Elle souffla de soulagement quand les portes se fermèrent. Il lui tint la main et baissa les yeux sur elle, et leur cocon de silence se referma à nouveau autour d’eux.

Ils passèrent le trajet à avoir une longue conversation sans dire un mot.

 

* * *

 

Il lui rapporta de l’eau tandis qu’elle était assisse aux urgences en attendant qu’un obstétricien vienne l’examiner. Il s’assit à ses cotés, posa son coude sur le matelas et son menton sur sa main.

\- Eh bien, j’imagine que ce n’est pas ainsi que nous aurions aimé le faire.

\- Ca n’aurait pas été mon premier choix, dit-elle en croisant son regard. Y avais-tu réfléchi ? A la manière dont nous l’aurions révélé à tout le monde, je veux dire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit qu’on viendrait simplement un jour en portant nos alliances, et qu’on ne ferait rien de plus qu’attendre leur réaction.

\- J’adore cette idée. Dommage qu’on ne puisse plus maintenant, sourit-elle doucement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- C’est étrange de parler.

\- Je sais. Je suppose que nous allons devoir nous y habituer.

Elle leva la main et toucha sa joue.

\- Spencer, murmura-t-elle, prononçant son prénom pour la première fois. Mon mari.

Il fallait qu’elle le dise tout haut au moins une fois.

Il tourna la tête et embrassa sa paume.

\- Ma femme, murmura-t-il.

Quand il la regarda à nouveau, ce fut avec des yeux brillants d’émotion :

\- Tu sais que je t’aime, pas vrai ?

\- Oui je le sais.

\- D’accord. C’était juste pour vérifier.

Elle se mit à rire :

\- Comment pouvais-tu penser que je ne le savais pas ?

\- Je ne le pensais pas, pas réellement, corrigea-t-il en hésitant. Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que cela ait semblé si naturel d’être silencieux avec toi. Tu me connais. Je suis un bavard.

\- Oh ça oui, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ca a d’abord été difficile. Et puis ça a commencé à être étonnamment libérateur. J’ai toujours été le type qui connaissait les anecdotes, racontait du baratin et répondait aux questions. Mais avec toi, j’étais juste un homme qui était avec une femme, il n’y avait aucune attente autre que celle-là. J’ai alors du me convaincre que j’avais toujours quelque chose à t’offrir, même sans parler.

\- Tu avais toi à m’offrir, et tu l’as fait.

\- J’étais à toi à l’instant où tu as touché ça, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux alors qu’il posait la main sur le tatouage qui s’étalait sur son torse.

Elle prit son menton et l’incita à lui faire face, puis le rapprocha d’elle et l’embrassa. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser.

\- Je t’aime, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Il s’assit sur le rebord du matelas et la serra fort contre lui.

Puis, il se recula et posa la main sur son ventre, main qu’elle recouvra de la sienne. Le silence revint alors et ils se détendirent, sachant qu’à partir de cet instant, ils ne pourraient plus en avoir que par poches.

 

* * *

 

Le médecin arriva avec une machine à ultrason et étala du gel sur le ventre d’Emily. Reid s’installa sur une chaise près de la tête de lit, et tint sa main pendant que l’obstétricien pressait la baguette contre son ventre et la bougeait avec précaution.

\- Là, vous voyez ? dit-il. Cette petite palpitation. C’est le battement du cœur de votre bébé.

Le propre cœur d’Emily sembla s’immobiliser tandis qu’elle regardait le petit battement rapide. Elle agrippa la main de Reid et sa respiration eut un raté quand elle la regarda, cette minuscule créature qui n’était pas encore une personne mais qui en deviendrait bientôt une. Pas étonnant qu’elle se sente tout le temps fatigué ; son corps était occupé à bâtir un petit être humain, à l’assembler à partir de son ADN et de celui de l’homme à ses cotés qu’elle aimait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ou comment c’était arrivé. Il posa son front contre sa tempe et ils fixèrent tous les deux et avec émerveillement le premier aperçu de leur fils ou de leur fille.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils regardèrent simplement l’écran aussi longtemps que le médecin le leur permit.

 

* * *

 

Le temps qu’ils sortent de l’hôpital, l’aube se levait. Emily regarda autour d’elle.

\- Je suis un peu surprise qu’aucun membre de l’équipe ne soit venu.

\- C’est moi qui leur ai demandé, lui apprit Reid. J’avais peur qu’il y ait beaucoup de questions et de sujets dont nous aurions préféré ne pas parler, et tu sors tout juste d’un accident de la route.

\- Oh, béni sois-tu.

Il fit un sourire et prit sa main. Elle sentit un bref sursaut de malaise, comme si elle faisait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, puis elle se souvint qu’elle avait parfaitement le droit de tenir sa main en public.

\- J’imagine qu’on rentre en taxi à l’hôtel ?

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que le téléphone de Reid sonna.

\- C’est JJ, l’informa-t-il, avant de décrocher. Allo.

Elle le regarda écouter JJ, dont elle entendait légèrement la voix.

\- Oui, elle va bien. Nous quittons tout juste l’hôpital. J’allais appeler un taxi. Sérieusement ? s’exclama-t-il en haussant les sourcils. C’est une bonne nouvelle. D’accord, nous allons attendre ici. Très bien. A tout de suite.

Il ferma son téléphone et se tourna vers Emily :

\- Ils étaient tellement remontés qu’ils ont travaillé toute la nuit, et Garcia a trouvé un lien entre la ligne de téléphone rose et l’entraineur de l’équipe de basketball. Il a avoué. Affaire classée.

\- On peut juste rentrer à la maison, alors ? questionna Emily, osant à peine espérer que ce puisse être le cas.

Elle était épuisée.

\- Ils retournent à l’aéroport et vont faire un crochet pour venir nous chercher.

Emily se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche, le soleil levant éclairant son visage. Il s’assit à coté d’elle, et elle eut un petit rire.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais faire quand on sera à la maison ?

\- Tu veux dire, après avoir fait ton petit rituel avec les chaussures ?

Elle sourit. Il fallait encore qu’elle s’habitue à cette soudaine fusion entre Reid, son collègue, et son Reid personnel, et le fait qu’il connaisse toutes ses petites habitudes parce qu’il habitait avec elle restait un peu dissonant. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Oui, après ça. Je vais mettre à jour mon statut Facebook en « mariée » et compter le nombre de personnes qui penseront qu’il s’agit d’une plaisanterie. Oh, et voir si j’ai raison sur l’identité de la première personne à m’appeler pour demander des explications.

\- Tu vas dire à qui tu es mariée ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils : je devrais probablement le dire à ma mère en premier.

Il la dévisagea :

\- Tu ne l’as pas dit à ta mère ?

\- Pourquoi croyais-tu que je l’avais fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j’ai présumé. Je veux dire, je l’ai dit à la mienne.

\- La tienne vit à des milliers de kilomètres et ne va pas venir mettre son nez partout dans nos affaires.

Elle soupira, et ajouta :

\- Il y a beaucoup de conversations qu’il va falloir rattraper.

Il hocha la tête :

\- Je savais qu’un jour nous les aurions. Je voulais juste que cela dure le plus longtemps possible, avoua-t-il avant de croiser son regard : c’était comme être sous l’eau, où il n’y a pas de son et tout est léger, et le monde disparait tout simplement, sauf que tu étais présente aussi et c’était parfait.

 

* * *

 

Facebook, finalement, pouvait attendre.

Emily et Reid arrivèrent à leur appartement juste après midi. L’équipe avait été incroyablement silencieuse et discrète lors du vol de retour, ne parlant que de l’affaire et retenant les regards interrogatifs, ce pour quoi elle était profondément reconnaissante. Elle suspectait Hotch de leur avoir donné quelques suggestions très appuyées quant à la manière d’agir. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle était soulagée de pouvoir repousser les explications et justifications pour encore un autre jour. Ils n’avaient pas à revenir au travail avant le lendemain matin.

Ils laissèrent leurs sacs de voyage dans le hall et allèrent droit dans leur chambre, où leurs vêtements furent rapidement éparpillés. Ils eurent l’impression de refaire l’amour pour la première fois ; ils avaient rejoint le monde et l’avait laissé les voir, et s’étaient laissés voir complètement par l’autre pour la première fois.

Des pensées qui n’avaient jamais été prononcées à haute voix pouvaient désormais être dites, et elles le furent, en un flot de murmures qui se chevauchaient et n’avaient pas toujours de sens. Il fallait simplement que ça sorte. _Je n’ai jamais désiré quelqu’un comme je te désire mon dieu ce que tu me fais j’en rêvais tu es magnifique tu me fais perdre la tête j’adore quand tu fais ça mon dieu n’arrête pas je te désire tellement je t’en prie continue j’aime tant ton corps serres-moi plus fort vas-y j’ai besoin de toi fais ce truc avec ta langue oh par pitié oui comme ça je ne serais jamais rassasiée de toi ça n’a jamais été pareil avec qui que ce soit d’autre je n’arrive pas à croire que je n’ai jamais su c’est de la folie ça y est presque pardonne-moi cela aurait pu arriver il y a des années j’avais peur j’étais aveugle j’étais stupide j’étais une tête de mule tu as toujours été tu n’étais jamais nous n’étions pas vraiment je n’étais pas tu n’étais pas c’est enfin nous serons toujours oh mon dieu oui comme ça je t’en pris mon amour à moi à toi nous maintenant pour l’éternité oui oui oh mon dieu je t’aime._

Elle s’autorisa à crier son nom en jouissant et l’entendit gronder le sien, et c’était délicieux, et c’était parfait, et elle sut que la fin de leur silence ne marquait pas leur fin à eux, mais un commencement.

Elle posa la tête sur son torse et sa main alla tracer l’équation sur sa hanche. Elle ne l’avait plus touché après leur première fois, lorsqu’il avait éloigné sa main de la marque. A présent, toutefois, elle pouvait enfin lui demander :

\- Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ici ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Sais-tu ce que c’est ?

\- L’identité d’Euler, dit-elle.

\- En effet, même si cela se prononce œil-leur, et non iu-leur.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment ce que cela signifie. J’ai essayé de chercher et j’ai compris en surface, mais cela doit avoir une signification pour toi si tu l’as inscrit là de manière permanente.

Il hésita, la main dans ses cheveux, et elle pouvait voir qu’il tentait de pré-formuler sa réponse.

\- C’est une équation dérivée d’une autre équation géométrique à propos d’angles, de cosinus et autres. Mais l’Identité ? Il ne s’agit pas de géométrie, de trigonométrie ou de calculs.

\- Que signifie-t-elle ?

\- Le vrai. Voilà ce qu’elle signifie. Quant à la raison pour laquelle je l’ai, et pourquoi à cet endroit ? A l’origine, c’était fait au stylo à bille. Elle a été écrite ici par la première femme avec qui j’ai eu une relation sexuelle. Elle était l’assistante du professeur dans mon cours. Nous parlions de mathématique comme pure entité. S’il n’existait ni matière ni formes dans l’univers, les mathématiques existeraient toujours, même sans esprit conscient pour les comprendre. C’est une science indépendante du monde physique. Charlotte disait qu’on ne pourrait jamais être un vrai mathématicien si on ne comprenait pas au premier coup d’œil la signification de l’identité d’Euler. Elle l’a écrite sur moi, et m’a dit que je devrais me rappeler que le vrai existe pour lui-même, non au service de la réalité. Je suis allé chez un artiste tatoueur le lendemain pour rendre le tracé permanent.

Il soupira :

\- Et je ne l’ai jamais revue.

\- Tu n’as plus eu de rendez-vous avec elle après ça ?

\- Non, je veux dire je ne l’ai jamais _revue_. Le lendemain, un autre assistant à pris ses cours et elle n’est plus revenue à CalTech. C’était comme si elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Personne n’en parlait. Je n’ai jamais su ce qui était arrivé.

Il les fit rouler de sorte à ce qu’il soit appuyé contre _sa_ poitrine. Il toucha son tatouage.

\- As-tu fait ça à cause de moi ?

\- Non. A cause de nous.

Il tendit la main au-dessus d’elle pour aller prendre un stylo dans sa table de nuit. Il le lui tendit, en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Choisis un endroit, dit-il.

Elle sourit et le repoussa sur le dos. Elle se glissa dans le lit et mit la main sur son autre hanche, juste en face de l’Identité d’Euler. Elle leva les yeux et le vit acquiescer. Elle se pencha alors vers sa peau et commença à tracer avec précaution.


End file.
